Feliz Cumple Cucaracha 2006
by gala-granger
Summary: Un fic de cumpleaños para Cucaracha, en el cual ella aterriza en la Tierra Media.


**Título:** ¡Feliz Cumple Cucaracha 2006!

**Summary:** Un fic de cumpleaños para Cucaracha, en el cual ella aterriza en la Tierra Media.

**Autora:** Gala-Granger

**Idioma:** Castellano/Español.

**Género:** ficticio, como ha de ser, pero si quieren más detalles Humor/Adventure

**Aviso:** Si esperan leer una historia que sea íntegra sobre la trilogía "El Señor de los Anillos", lamento desilusionarlos, ya que nunca terminé de leerlo. Esto es una historia basada en la película y una lectura rápida de los últimos capítulos del segundo libro de "La Comunidad del Anillo".

**De cómo Cucaracha aterrizó en la Tierra Media**

Sonó el timbre. Una chica morocha bajó corriendo las escaleras, tomó las llaves, pasó por el garage y fue a abrir la puerta. En la reja de la casa esperaba una chica de pelo de color debatible.

"Hola Cucaracha. ¡Feliz cumple!" saludó la chica de pelo de color debatible.

"Hola Mosca" respondió Cucaracha al saludo.

Juntas entraron al garage.

"¿Llegó Ciruela?" preguntó Mosca.

"Todavía no" respondió Cucaracha.

Entraron en la cocina y se sentaron en la mesa.

"¿Hay pileta?" preguntó Mosca entusiasmada.

"No está mi mamadre" respondió Cucaracha.

Mosca puso cara de decepción.

Sonó el timbre una segunda vez. Las dos chicas bajaron la escalerita, pasaron por el garage y fueron a abrir la puerta. En la reja esperaba una chica de pelo corto.

"Hola Mosca. ¡Feliz cumple Cucaracha!" saludó la chica de pelo corto.

"Hola Ciruela" respondió Cucaracha al saludo.

"Siempre llegando temprano" dijo Mosca con sarcasmo.

"Es que me perdí" respondió Ciruela al sarcasmo de Mosca.

"¿Cómo te perdiste? Si es re fácil llegar" dijo Cucaracha.

"Me perdí y ya" dijo Ciruela poniendo fin a la discusión.-"Y no siempre llego tarde".

Las tres chicas rieron y se dirigieron a la cocina.

Ya sentadas en la mesa, Mosca sacó un paquetito de su bolso y se lo entregó a Cucaracha. Ciruela, imitándola, le entregó una bolsa.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!" dijeron al unísono.

"Gracias chicas" respondió pasivamente Cucaracha.

La chica morocha tomó el paquetito y lo abrió. Dentro había un/a – (sin aparición para no arruinar una posible sorpresa). Luego abrió el paquete de Ciruela. Dentro había un libro ("Un Mago de Terramar), un cd de mp3 de Yes, uno de Pink Floyd, un cd de Led Zeppelin y el Flash ®.

"¡Al fin!" exclamó Cucaracha.

"Supuse que te iba a gustar" contestó Ciruela ante tal exclamación.

"Tengo hambre" dijo Mosca.-"No almorcé".

"Mi mamadre dejó comida" señaló Cucaracha.

Las tres niñas pusieron la mesa y cenaron. Luego de comer, dejaron los platos en el lavavajillas (Ciruela le pidió a Mosca que los pusiera ella alegando que no sabía cómo) y subieron hasta el cuarto de Cucaracha.

"Bueno, está un poquitito más ordenado que la última vez" dijo Ciruela al entrar.

Está claro que esto se ha de tomar como no verdadero, o más bien como una mentira blanca, ya que el cuarto era un verdadero desastre (sin ofender). La "cama" estaba toda revuelta, las fotos escolares desparramadas por el piso, la ropa tirada por ahí y el escritorio desordenado. En el desastre de cosas, algo llamó la atención de Mosca que hizo que dijera un "uiii" bastante agudo y empezara a señalar un libro. Ciruela lo tomó del suelo.

"¿Lo estás leyendo de vuelta?" le preguntó a Cucaracha.

"Algunas partes" respondió ella despreocupada.

"Sigo sin entender cómo podés leer ese plomo" dijo Ciruela dejando el libro sobre el escritorio.

"Es como si te dijera que no puedo entender cómo te gusta Star Wars" le respondió Cucaracha despectivamente.

"A mi me gusta" dijo Mosca muy colgada.

"¿Qué te gusta?" preguntó Cucaracha pícaramente.

El trío rió vívidamente.

"¿Les conté que JRR Tolkien y CS Lewis eran profesores en la misma universidad?" empezó Ciruela sentándose sobre el colchón.

"¿Y ese quién es?" preguntó Cucaracha.

"El que escribió 'Las Crónicas de Narnia'" respondió Mosca.

Ambas se sentaron para escuchar la historia.

"Los dos" continuó Ciruela,-"eran profesores en una célebre universidad y ambos estaban escribiendo sus obras maestras. Pero estaban en un fuerte desacuerdo."

Donde antes estaban el escritorio y la ventana apareció el comedor de la universidad.

"Oia¿y eso?" se sorprendió Mosca.

"¿No viste que en las películas aparece la mini representación o el flashback de la historia?" contestó Ciruela.

"Che, cállense que quiero escuchar" dijo Cucaracha.

' "Los elfos son las criaturas divinas. Tienen que tener una comida nutritiva" opinó Tolkien.

"¿Como las verduras?" se burló Lewis.

"No" repondió pasivamente Tolkien.-"Algo más transportable".

Tomó un pedazo de pan y lo untó con manteca. Lo sostuvo en su mano un largo rato. Lewis lo miró sádicamente.

"Algo como un pan" dijo Tolkien y a continuación mordió un pedazo y lo masticó.

"¿Pan¡Qué idea más absurda!" dijo Lewis.

"¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?" le preguntó Tolkien antes de meterse una cuchara de guiso de lentejas en la boca.

"No" respondió Lewis.-"Pero aún así tiene que ser un pan de algo, no puede ser un 'pan mágico'".

Tolkien miró como Lewis comía su plato de lentejas.

"¿Qué tal un 'pan de lentejas'?" propuso Tolkien.

"No creo que eso sea muy rico" se rió Lewis.

"No, tienes razón. Es un nombre muy largo" dijo Tolkien.-"A ver, lentejas, lent, jas, lembejas, lembijas, lembas… ¡Ya lo tengo! 'Pan de lembas'".

Tolkien empezó un pequeño baile de triunfo.

"Veo que solucionaste tu problema del pan" dijo Lewis un poco celoso.

"Bueno, yo te consulté, si quieres te puedo ayudar con algo…" ofreció Tolkien.

"Ya que lo mencionas, he decidido que los protagonistas de mis libros sean niños, porque los niños son lo más" dijo Lewis entusiasmado.

"Pero si los niños no pueden solucionar el mínimo problema sin ir a llorar a las faldas de su madre" exclamó Tolkien.

"¡Cómo puedes tener esa opinión sobre nuestro futuro!" se enojó Lewis.

Lewis estaba al borde de la furia, cuando un estudiante se paró y gritó: "¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!". Lentejas y pan comenzaron a volar por todos lados. Tolkien se paró para tratar de calmar a los alumnos. Lewis aprovechó esta distracción para llenar el plato de su colega de sal. En cuanto Tolkien lo vió, agarrró un pedazo de pan y lo metió en el vaso de Lewis. '

En una habitación de una chica adolescente de vuelta en el presente, tres chicas agarraban las almohadas para tratar de no recibir lentejas en la cara.

"Bueno¡basta de historia que me están ensuciando todo el cuarto!" gritó Cucaracha.

"Ta, no te pongas así" dijo Ciruela y el comedor de esa célebre universidad desapareció.

"Tengo sueño" dijo Mosca muy pero muy colgada.

"Vamos a dormir entonces" dijo Cucaracha.-"Ayúdenme a bajar el colchón".

Una vez armadas las tres "camas" se acostaron y apagaron la luz.

"Cucaracha…" dijo Mosca.

"¿Qué?" dijo Cucaracha algo dormida.

"Tengo frío¿me das una frazada?" dijo Mosca.

"Que sean dos" agregó Ciruela.

"Búsquenlas ustedes" respondió Cucaracha dándoles la espalda.

"Es tu casa" dijo Ciruela.

"Eso, vos sabés mejor que nosotras en donde están" agregó Mosca.

"Vaaaaaagaaaaaaas" dijo Cucaracha parándose.

"Si, y orgullosas de serlo" respondió Mosca.

Cucaracha caminó hasta su placard y lo abrió de par en par. Al ver lo que había dentro quedó totalmente sorprendida.

"Chicas…" dijo Cucaracha para llamarles la atención.

Un gruñido fue su respuesta.

"Bue, ustedes se lo pierden" dijo Cucaracha y entró en su placard.

Ciruela se levantó para ver por qué Cucaracha tardaba tanto y no la encontró allí. Se dirigió hacia el placard que estaba abierto y miró dentro.

"¡No lo puedo creer¡Mosca, Mosca, vení, mirá!" dijo Ciruela entusiasmada.

Mosca no respondió.

"Nos vemos" dijo Ciruela entrando en el placard.

Mosca se levantó porque creyó que no le iban a traer su frazada y encontró el placard abierto y a ninguna de las chicas. Decidió ver si encontraba las frazadas y miró dentro del placard.

"Esto es…" dijo sorprendida.-"Yo entro, por nada del mundo me lo pierdo".

Y entró al placard.

-

Volviendo a Cucaracha, les contaré lo que vio cuando abrió su placard. En donde habitualmente había estantes y cajones, había una escalera que bajaba directamente a Rivendel, tierra de elfos. A Cucaracha siempre le gustó Rivendel y no iba a perderse una oportunidad de estar allí. Comenzó a bajar por la escalera, pero era algo resbaladiza y tropezó. Cayó en un asiento y miró a su alrededor, para descubrir que se encontraba en el Concilio de Elrond. Levantó una mano y descubrió que estaba vestida con ropas de la Tierra Media. Estaba eufórica. A continuación notó que Elrond estaba hablando a sus concurrentes y que el anillo estaba en donde debía estar, en el centro del Concilio. Sabía cada cosa que las diferentes personas en el lugar iba a decir, sabía que pasaría a continuación. Logró distinguir a los nueve miembros de la Comunidad del Anillo, a Figwit (N/A: uiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) y a otros presentes. Todos discutían sobre qué hacer hasta que se decidió el formar un grupo para llevar el anillo a los fuegos del Mount Doom.

Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn y Boromir.

Una vez terminada la selección de los miembros de la Comunidad, Cucaracha se apenó de que Boromir estuviese allí, pues sabía lo que le sucedería y se puso a susurrar maldiciones.

"¿Sucede algo Cucaracha¿Alguna objeción?" la sorprendió Elrond.

Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de que todos allí podían verla. No, eso no era como el Pensadero.

"Yo… sólo me preguntaba… esteee… si podía… ir con la Comunidad del Anillo" dijo Cucaracha tímidamente.

"Aún no le he dado nombre¿cómo es que sabes que la iba a nombrar así?" preguntó Elrond sorprendido.

"Sé todo lo que les sucederá" dijo Cucaracha tomando coraje de quien sabe donde.

Elrond quedó muy sorprendido.

"En ese caso, supongo que podrías ir" dijo finalmente.

Cucaracha estaba más eufórica que nunca: no solo había aterrizado en la Tierra Media¡sino que iba a ser parte de la Comunidad del Anillo!

La aventura comenzó.

Partió la Comunidad del Anillo desde Rivendel. Primero fueron hacía el Sur en donde tuvieron algunos problemas tratando de esconderse de los espías de Sauron. Luego por las heladas montañas.

Durante todo el viaje estuvo Cucaracha previniendo a todos sobre lo que sabía iba a pasar. Pero fueron muchas las veces que no le prestaron mucha atención por ser la única mujer del grupo. Sólo digamos que la consideraban no muy digna de estar allí, salvo por haber previsto el nombre de la Comunidad. ¡Qué sociedad más machista!

Cucaracha se había hecho gran amiga de Gimli y le contó sobre la APBG. El enano quedó muy contento y agradecido por la existencia de tal asociación.

También se hizo amiga de Legolas, aunque no le cayera tan bien. Igual tenía la suerte de que Legolas no tenía ni idea de lo querido que era para las muchachas del mundo de donde Cucaracha proviene. Pero aún así le tenía algo de cariño porque le recordaba a Mosca, quien también se hace llamar Legolas.

Y también estaban Merry y Pippin, siempre haciendo de las suyas. Por lo menos le hacían pasar un buen rato durante esos momentos de extrema tensión.

A Gandalf lo admiraba profundamente. No sólo por ser Gandalf el Gris, sino porque ella sabía su destino futuro a convertirse en Gandalf el Blanco.

Estaba Boromir, a quien mucho no trataba, pues sabía que se trataba de un hombre muy codicioso.

Sam le caía más que simpático. Lo encontraba realmente leal para ser un jardinero. Y también se acordaba de que a Ciruela siempre le había caído muy bien.

Después estaba Aragorn o Trancos. ¿Quién puede resistirse a quien según Cucaracha es un bombón? Claro, para ella era como el caballero de armadura dorada, el salvador en los cuentos de hadas, el príncipe azul.

Y también estaba Frodo, quien para ella era también algo así como un bombón. Pero ese ya debía compartirlo con una de sus amigas. Aún con esa contradicción, disfrutaba de su compañía. Y lamentaba mucho que perdiese un dedo.

Todo esto le hizo acordar a aquellas bellas épocas en las que buscabas fotos, información, leía y todo sobre 'El Señor de los Anillos'. También se acordaba de cuando Ciruela le pedía que le contara la historia para no leerla ella.

La aventura continuó cuando llegaron al puente de Khazad-dym, en donde perdieron a Gandalf.

Cucaracha estaba igual de triste que los demás, pero guardaba más esperanzas, ya que sabía que Gandalf viviría.

Siguieron hasta Lothlorien, en donde encontraron a Galadriel (N/A¿QUIERES UN POCO DE QUESO?) y su espejo (lugar en el cual se acordó de que a Ciruela ese personaje le había encantado).

Partieron de Lothlorien.

Ya la compañía de Cucaracha comenzaba a molestar, porque les decía que alguien iba a morir y que la Comunidad se disolvería.

Por otro lado, Cucaracha empezaba a extrañar su anterior vida. Ya había vivido bastante tiempo en la Tierra Media y quería volver a su casa a festejar su cumpleaños y llevarles frazadas a Mosca y Ciruela.

Pero no sabía cómo volver. Ni siquiera sabía si todo lo sucedido era un sueño. Se pellizcaba y lo sentía, así que un sueño no era. Estaba atrapada en la Tierra Media y no tenía salida posible para volver a su hogar.

Y pasó lo esperado.

Al ser la única mujer, la mandaron a buscar algunas ramas. Cucaracha fue muy obediente, ya que Aragorn se lo había pedido con toda su amabilidad en nombre del grupo.

Se encontraba en la mitad de un bosque algo desolado, cuando encontró una puerta.

Como dicen, la curiosidad mató al gato.

No, Cucaracha no murió. Lo que hizo fue abrir la puerta, cosa que era muy de esperar. Al ver lo que había del otro lado de la puerta sintió que la alegría y esperanza la inundaban nuevamente. Dio un paso y cruzó el umbral.

-

Mosca y Ciruela estaban sentadas sobre los colchones charlando animadamente cuando vieron entrar a Cucaracha por la puerta del placard vestida con ropas de la Tierra Media. Cucaracha se sorprendió mucho al encontrar a una de sus amigas vestida con ropajes victorianos de Londres de los años 1880 y a la otra con ropajes de Jedi.

"¿Ustedes también entraron en el placard?" preguntó Cucaracha.

"Si, pero cada una fue a un lugar diferente" dijo Ciruela.

"Supongo que debe ser a lo que más nos gusta" dijo Mosca.

"O quizá a algo que nos gusta mucho" dijo Cucaracha.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Ciruela.

"A ver, Cucaracha fue a Star Wars, pero ¿Mosca a dónde fue?" observó Cucaracha.

"A 'El Extraño caso del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde'" respondió Mosca.

"Era de esperar" rió Ciruela.

"Dale, contanos¿cómo te fue en la Tierra Media?" preguntó entusiasmada Mosca.

Y Cucaracha les contó de su historia. Siguieron el resto de la noche contándose sus aventuras.

Y aquí termina mi historia de cómo Cucaracha aterrizó en la Tierra Media.

Es la historia que cuenta que Cucaracha estuvo en la saga de 'El Señor de los Anillos', aunque Tolkien no lo haya sabido.

**Hin**

Bueno, ha llegado al fin la primera parte del ciclo de fics de cumpleaños del año 2006. La próxima será para la señora Mosca.

A ver, esta parte es la más divertida.

**Agradecimientos: **a Mosca, a Cucaracha, a mi padre por ayudarme con la idea, a mi madre por leer el borrador y a mi anotador de KIO por dejarme escribir el borrador en él.

**Dedicatoria:** Se lo dedico a Mosca por ser Mosca.

Y, por supuesto, a Cucaracha por ser Cucaracha, por haberme contado todos los libros de "El Señor de los Anillos", por haberme bancado por tantos años, por haberme odiado al principio, por haberme perdonado después y por haber aceptado mi amistad al final. Espero que tengas un muy feliz cumpleaños.

**Disclaimer:** (este viene largo)

La saga de "Terramar", que incluye (creo) 6 libros, le pertenece a Úrsula K. LeGuin.

La banda "Yes" se pertenecen a ellos mismos y a sus representantes.

La banda "Pink Floyd" lo mismo.

La banda "Led Zeppelin" lo mismo.

El "Macromedia Flash MX" le pertenece a su creador.

La saga de "Star Wars" y todo lo relacionado con ella le pertenece a George Lucas.

JRR Tolkien se pertenecía a sí mismo.

CS Lewis aún se pertenece.

"Las Crónicas de Narnia" y todo lo relacionado con ellas (incluso los placards) le pertenecen a CS Lewis.

El "Pensadero" de los libros de "Harry Potter" le pertenece a JK Rowling.

La trilogía de "El Señor de los Anillos" y todo lo relacionado con ella le pertenece al hijo de Tolkien.

"El Extraño caso del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde" y todo lo relacionado con el libro le pertenecían a Robert Louis Stevenson.

La APBG nos pertenece a Cucaracha, Mosca y a mí (se aceptan afiliados).

La palabra "Hin" nos pertenece a Cucaracha, Mosca y a mí.

El lugar de cosas lindas KIO le pertenece al dueño de los locales.

Bueno, esto ha llegado a su fin. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Feliz Cumple Cucaracha 2006


End file.
